One Hundred Things to Know About Harry Potter
by peacejaw
Summary: Someone draws up a list of things that everyone should know about Harry James Potter, the boy who survived Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. A hint of HP/HG, but there are glimpses of other possible HP pairings.
**Warnings:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I wouldn't be so broke.

 **Rating:** T, just to be safe.

 **Summary:** Someone draws up a list of things that everyone should know about Harry James Potter, the boy who survived Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

 **Author's Note:** Just thought I'd do a quick write up. Some things are obvious cannon information. Other things are my own ideas. Some information may be used for other stories of my own creation, but this story is definitely a standalone story.

 **One Hundred Things to Know About Harry Potter**

By peacejaw

Hermione Granger learned a great deal while attending Hogwarts. One of the few things that truly caught her interest is Harry Potter. She researched his family heritage before she'd even arrived at the school.

And then she met young Harry Potter on their first ride on Hogwarts Express. Hermione had been impressed by the boy she'd met that day. He seemed so 'normal' to her, and was someone like her. Harry Potter had been raised by muggles. He understood that aspect of her life from day one.

From that first meeting onward, she made a list of things that other people should know about Harry Potter, the only person to survive THE killing curse. As they grew older, the list grew exponentially.

As Harry Potter neared his 125th birthday, Harry had given her permission to share the top one hundred things that any one person should know about him. She happily agreed to do so, and went directly to The Quibbler, who released the list in its entirety. The list would be the last article about Harry Potter that was released before his death on his one hundred and twenty-fifth birthday.

The list would follow Harry Potter's legacy throughout generations to come, and would leave its mark on the Wizarding World for good. And Hermione Granger would always be grateful for that very fact.

In Hogwarts, that list was posted on every bulletin board for all to see. On this day, just as with any other day, there was a child reading the list, amazed that he could learn new things about the boy who lived. The list he was reading included the following …

Harry Potter is a boy.

Harry Potter was born on July 31st, 1980.

Harry Potter was born in Godric's Hollow, England.

Harry Potter is the only child of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter.

Lily Evans Potter and Petunia Evans Dursley were sisters before Lily's untimely death.

Harry Potter's parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, nee Tom Riddle, himself.

Harry Potter was placed in Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans Dursley by Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter has a cousin named Dudley Dursley.

Harry Potter grew up in an unloving and uncaring household.

Eventually, Dudley Dursley grew up to be a good man, married a wonderful woman, and had two children.

Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley and both families would become close to each other later in life.

Harry Potter attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter was, eventually, able to kill Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter has two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter's two best friends really should have been Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor house.

The sorting hat wanted to put Harry Potter into Slytherin house, but Harry asked to be put into another house. The sorting had then placed Harry into Gryffindor.

Harry Potter thrived in Gryffindor.

Harry Potter would have done well in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin however.

Harry Potter encountered Lord Voldemort four different times in his life.

Harry encountered Voldemort's death eaters more times than even he could count.

Professor Severus Snape was a childhood friend of Lily Evans.

Professor Severus Snape taught at Hogwarts as the Potions teacher. He eventually became the D.A.D.A. teacher before moving on to become the headmaster at the school.

Severus Snape despised Harry Potter because Harry reminded him of James Potter, who was Severus' enemy while attending Hogwarts.

Severus Snape was killed by Voldemort during the showdown at Hogwarts; more specifically, he was killed by Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

Severus Snape leaves everything he owns to one Harry Potter.

Harry Potter eventually goes through Severus Snape's things and found all of his potions journals, books, and the like.

As he was shifting through Severus Snape's things, Harry Potter discovers more than what he bargained for: he found out who Severus Snape really was.

Harry Potter would later come to admire Severus Snape.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were enemies during their time at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy's gang included: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry Potter begins to date Ginny Weasley in Harry's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth year, at Hogwarts.

The two would later have three children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter.

Hermione Granger would have made a good wife to Harry Potter, if he had wanted to date and marry another girl.

Hermione Granger would have made a good mother to Harry Potter's children.

Susan Bones would also have made a good wife to Harry Potter, if he had wanted to date and marry another girl.

Susan Bones would have made a good mother to Harry Potter's children.

Daphne Greengrass would also have made a good wife to Harry Potter, if he had wanted to date and marry another girl.

Daphne Greengrass would have made a good mother to Harry Potter's children.

Padma Patil would also have made a good wife to Harry, if he had wanted to date and marry another girl.

Padma Patil would have made a good mother to Harry Potter's children.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were good friends of Harry Potter.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, while a great man in most wizard's minds, made several huge mistakes regarding Harry Potter: one of which included how Harry received his scar.

Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator.

He manipulated Harry Potter throughout Harry's time at Hogwarts.

Despite that, however, Harry Potter learned to forgive the old man.

Harry Potter never cared for Minister Fudge; in fact, Harry Potter despised the man.

Harry Potter did not like any of the ministers during the time he had spent at Hogwarts.

Once Voldemort was killed, a new minister was elected.

Kingsley Shacklebolt became the new minister at this time.

Harry Potter met the goblins the first time he stepped into Gringotts.

Griphook was the first Goblin Harry ever met.

Zux is the Potter vault overseer.

Zux is the one to inform Harry of all his inheritances, including those from Potter, Perverell, Riddle, Gaunt, Flamel, Snape, Lupin and Black.

Harry Potter is a rich man.

Harry Potter is a very smart man.

Harry Potter is an independent man.

Harry Potter shares his wealth with his friends and family.

Harry Potter, with the help of Zux, starts his own conglomerate in order to protect his privacy.

Harry Potter donates to charities, including several orphanages.

Eventually, Harry Potter opens his own wizarding orphanage.

Never make Harry Potter extremely mad –he will get even with you.

Harry Potter provided the Weasley twins the funds to open up their own joke shop.

Never interact with Harry Potter before he has a couple cups of coffee.

Harry Potter dislikes being lied to.

Don't lie to Harry Potter –he will get even with you.

Harry Potter eventually becomes an animagus.

Harry Potter's animagus is a black panther.

Harry Potter's patronus is a stag.

Harry Potter is a horcrux.

The Goblins deal with Harry's horcrux problem.

The goblins help Harry deal with all of the horcrux's instead of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter is on outstanding terms with the Goblins.

Professor Quirrell is a monster, and should be avoided at all costs; Harry Potter, especially, should avoid the man.

Lord Voldemort attempted to regain his human form through Quirrell.

Harry Potter killed Quirrell. Maybe Voldemort should have taken note of this fact and stayed away from Harry Potter. If he had, then maybe he would still be alive.

Harry Potter is very reckless, careless, and attracts all sorts of trouble.

Harry Potter grows out of the recklessness and carelessness. However, one Harry Potter will always attract trouble of all sorts. He's that sort of guy.

Do not speak to Harry Potter until he has his first cup of coffee.

Harry Potter does not like surprises. Everyone must avoid surprising Harry, as he will get even with you for doing so.

In one universe, Harry Potter has seven wives all at the same time.

In that same universe, Harry Potter has nearly fifty children.

In another universe, Harry Potter has multiple wives AND concubines.

In yet another universe, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy become husband and husband. They start their own family (through adoption only).

In all universes, Harry Potter is bound to Kreacher, Winky, and Dobby.

Millie is the head house elf for the Potter family; Harry Potter inherits her from his parents.

Harry Potter arranges for the Grangers to have their own house elf; at least, Hermione Granger will have her own house elf.

Harry Potter and his wife(s) are foster parent(s). They enjoy helping other children through the roughest of times.

Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather, dies in prison before his name had been cleared of any wrong doing; he died before Harry Potter even knew who he was.

Harry Potter asks the Goblins if they can help Frank and Alice Longbottom; they try, but nothing worked.

Do not mess with Harry Potter's children; he will definitely make your life a living hell if you do.

The Wizarding Press is not allowed anywhere near Harry Potter's children unless given express permission by Harry Potter himself.

Do not mess with Harry Potter's children before he has had his first cup of coffee; you have no chance of surviving his wrath. Death would be preferable than what he could and would dish out to you.

Harry Potter is very protective of his wife (wives) and his children. Don't test him on that point. You'd be risking your life if you do.

Respect and trust are earned. If you treat Harry Potter with respect, he will treat you with respect. From there, trust will be earned.

Harry Potter will live to a ripe old age of one hundred and twenty-five years old.

Harry Potter will watch his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren grow up into a world filled with peace.

Harry Potter is truly, madly in love with his wife/wives. If you have a problem with that, then you can go to hell.

Harry Potter will never, ever, cheat on his wife/wives. Don't bother trying to tempt him into doing so. If you do, you will truly regret it for the rest of your life.

Harry Potter is the one and only person who can truly kill Voldemort. Deal with that fact.


End file.
